


Love and Death

by DarthDestiny



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grief, I have no idea what I wrote, I just went with it, I'm Sorry, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Postpartum Depression, Some Fluff, Stillborn, Stillborn birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25009465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthDestiny/pseuds/DarthDestiny
Summary: Everything had been going well. Dimitri had taken a queen, a child was coming.Then it all fell apart.And it was all her fault.My first fic here. I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote it and decided it was post worthy.(see inside for more notes)
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Love and Death

**Author's Note:**

> D2 here! So, this is the first thing I've put here. And I'm kinda nervous. If you're reading this, I would appreciate feedback, kudos, whatever. Totally fine if you don't do anything, too!  
> About this work! I felt like writing some angst, but didn't know what. Watching a video and then it struck me. Why not this?!  
> It's not my best work, and I'm too lazy to edit it. This was just a one-shot that I have no intention of returning to. Unless I get motivation to two-part it, which is highly unlikely. Literally, this is just my mind going 'Hey, you should do this! It's also time for bed!' and what it conjured up.  
> Consider yourself warned. (and my other works probably won't be this ... choppy and short. Probably. If I ever decide to post to the public.)

The day she discovered she was expecting was joyful, almost as much as her wedding day.  
Her husband, the king of Fódlan, was right next to her, sharing her joy. He promised her that he would do whatever he could to support her and their unborn child. She spent the next months preparing for their little bundle of joy. He was overprotective of her, to the point Mercedes had to tell him to stop.  
She didn’t mind her husband’s attention. It was natural, considering he had almost lost everything growing up. She spent as much time with him as she could, staying by his side until he had to do something alone, or she had to talk to her midwife.  
Then it happened.  
Everything seemed to be going well during her pregnancy. She was following Mercedes’ instructions, heeding the midwife’s advice. She was around seven months along when she noticed something was wrong. She hadn’t felt any movement from her little one for a day or so.  
Goddess, the horror on their faces when she told them that!  
Immediately, Mercedes and Kylie sprang into action. But it was too late. Despite their best efforts, the child-a little boy-was lost. He never took a breath in this world, never knew the loving embrace of his parents-  
“My beloved?”  
Dimitri reached out to her, concern clear in that blue eye. “Please, you need to take care of yourself.”  
Dedue had made her favourite food, but the smell did nothing to whet her appetite. It didn’t even look appetizing. She turned away, already feeling the overwhelming helplessness and guilt pulling her deeper and deeper into its crushing grip. She didn’t deserve to live. Why was she alive? Why couldn’t she have died and let their son-  
Their son.  
Dimitri had been devastated at the news. Nobody expected the rulers of Fódlan to shut themselves in their room for a week. News of the queen’s pregnancy didn’t spread beyond the castle walls, so the people didn’t understand the sudden cloud of grief that hung over Dimitri. His queen didn’t leave the castle anymore, and rumor had it that she was bedridden with illness. Perhaps even dead.  
“Beloved …” He reached out, wiping a stray tear from her cheek. “Everyone is worried about you. I’m worried about you.”  
She didn’t move. She didn’t want to move. She didn’t need to move. Just a broken shell of the woman she once was. How pathetic.  
Dimitri put his furry mantle over her, pulling and holding her close to him. “Mercedes told me that our son never felt any pain. He didn’t know anything of anger, of hate, of fear. He was in a place full of warmth and love. If he could, I’m certain he’d tell you that he loved you for giving him life, as short as it was.”  
That sent her over the edge. More tears and sobs escaped her body. And Dimitri stayed with her through it all. He had every right to leave her, to take another wife or mistress. But he stayed with her, comforting her and holding her together when she couldn’t.  
How much had he been hurting?  
“I’m sorry!” Her sob echoed in their bedchamber. How could she have ignored her husband?! Goddess, he had been through this with her, staying by her side and ensuring she was being cared for. Mercedes had helped a bit, but there wasn’t anything she could do to heal a broken heart. It might even be crushed to pieces.  
“My beloved, there’s nothing to apologize for.” His lips brushed her forehead. “These things happen. There wasn’t anything we could have done to prevent it.”  
We. That’s right. It wasn’t just her. It wasn’t just him. They were king and queen. Husband and wife. Two halves of a whole.  
As if sensing her realization, her spirit starting to return, Dimitri pressed another kiss to her forehead. “My beloved, when you’re ready to move forward, I’ll be waiting for you.”


End file.
